NO provocar a una hija de Hermes -Escrito en conjunto con Pieri Alea
by ine.lu.5
Summary: puede ser muy divertido ser amigo de un hijo de Hermes, pero si haces enojar a una de sus hijas, en especial a Claire, here lo imposible por hacerte sufrir. Pobre Frank. One-Shoot. Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


**Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**

_Disclaimer: el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, yo solo escribo historias referentes a el sin fines de lucro._

_._

_._

_Estábamos cenando en el campamento en compañía de los romanos, ya no había tensiones entre nosotros, todos éramos hermanos. Quirón hizo sonar sus cascos para llamar nuestra atención._

_-como todos saben, mañana en la tarde nuestros nuevos hermanos partirán hacia Nueva Roma, y para despedirlos, en la fogata de hoy se contaran historias divertidas de ambos campamentos. El evento lo dirigirá Claire Lancaster de la cabaña de Hermes._

_Ya en el anfiteatro, era hora de actuar. La pagaras Zhang. Pero primero, me gano la confianza de todos._

_-a ver todos, ¡SILENCIO!... Gracias, bueno, como dijo Quirón en la cena, hoy es noche de relatos divertidos, participan tanto griegos como romanos. Como a mí se me ocurrió la idea, seré yo la que empiece. Mi nombre es Claire Lancaster y me gusta llamar a esta historia "comiendo espejismos"_

_._

_._

_._

Hace aproximadamente ocho años...

-¡despierta Claire! –es lo único que escucho antes de sentir como un balde con agua me cae encima. Me caigo de la cama del sobresalto, como siempre. Mi hermano mayor se está retorciendo de la risa.

-¡no es gracioso Luke! ¡Me podría dar un paro un día de estos! –le grito exasperada, el ser de la cabaña de Hermes tiene esa desventaja, nunca sabes cuándo te gastaran una broma.

-¡si es gracioso! –Dijo Luke- Además, ya era hora de que te levantaras. No sé cómo haces para dormir así, ¡por poco y caes en coma! Ya he probado con golpearte, hacerte cosquillas, ponerte a Justin Bieber en el oído, gritarte, tocar la caracola en tu cara… lo único que resulto fue el agua- dijo

-¡el que caerá en coma serás tu si no empiezas a correr en este instante, Castellan! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme escuchar Justin Bieber?- digo mientras empiezo a perseguirlo por todo el campamento.

.

Los dos solemos gastarles bromas a todo el campamento, y la cabaña de ares no es la excepción. Siempre he tenido una predilección por las bromas hacia esa cabaña, ¡es tan divertido correr mientras le lanzan cuchillos! ¡Me encanta!

Estábamos escondidos entre los arbustos a unos diez metros de la cabaña 5, esperando a que la maldita broma empiece.

-Claire, ¿Segura de que funcionara?

-ya te dije que sí, y deja de molestarme con eso.

-okay, pero tu intentaras levantarte temprano, no tienes cáncer ni ninguna otra cosa así que no tienes excusa ¿okay? vamos, di okay, si no dices okay no dejare de molestarte hasta que digas okay

-¡deja de decir okay! ¡esto no es Bajo la misma estrella! ¿Acaso crees que yo elijo como dormirme?

-¡chist! Ya empieza-dijo Luke.

Podíamos ver claramente lo que pasaba desde nuestra posición:

La cabaña 5 empezó a teñirse de un color rosa chillón, el alambre de púas cambio a cientos de flores y la cabeza de jabalí a un signo de la paz, se oxidaban todas las armas y cambiaban la música rock por baladas de los 80.

Al mismo tiempo, una horda de arañas metálicas ataca la cabaña 6, los libros de historia mezclaban todos los sucesos y aparecían montones de exámenes reprobados.

La ropa de la cabaña 10 se cambiaba por conjuntos horrendos, los perfumes por sudor de axila, los polvos por picapica y el delineador por tinta explosiva permanente.

Los arcos e instrumentos de la cabaña 7 se desafinaban tocando melodías ensordecedoras y arruinando la puntería de los arqueros, los ocupantes no dejaban de hablar en Haikous y sus voces cambiaban con cada palabra provocando que pareciera que eran pavos.

La cabaña 12 se llenaba con cajas de coca cola light, vino barato, uvas agrias y las peores cosechas de la historia.

Los autómatas de la cabaña 9 se volvían locos y las maquinas dejaban de funcionar.

Se marchitaban las flores de la cabaña 4, y eran reemplazadas por malas hierbas y karpois enojados.

Y por último, la cabaña 11 se llenaba de ratas, videos educativos y se escuchaba a personas invisibles diciendo mentiras pésimas desde el interior.

Todo esto, seguido por un colectivo ¡AAHHHHHHHHH! Por parte de todos los campistas, muchos desmayos y un montón de campistas corriendo despavoridos.

-¡dioses Claire! ¡Esta es la mejor broma de la historia! ! ¡Tú eres mi nueva idola, hermanita! ¡Esto es genial!- dijo Luke.

-¡¿se puede saber que hicieron esta vez ustedes dos?!- dijo el señor D. acompañado de Quirón.

Ups, creo que con todo el ajetreo olvidamos la parte de escapar de la escena.

-¡señor D.! ¡Quirón! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! ¡Los campistas se volvieron locos de repente! –dije al notar la palidez de mi hermano.

-ahórratelo May.- dijo Dionisio- Explicadme, ¿Por qué narices los mocosos están gritando de repente sin razón alguna? ¿Es que acaso los habéis drogado a todos?

_._

_PAREN EL MUNDO. Ahora, como todos estáis con una cara de ¡¿WTF?! Digna de una foto, dejadme explicaros lo que paso._

.

Tres días antes en algún lugar del bosque…

-¿Cómo sabes que va a funcionar?- dijo el escéptico de Luke

-revise todos y cada uno de los efectos conmigo misma, ¿quieres probar tú también?

-no gracias ¿entonces les daremos alucinógenos a todos? ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Y que son estas cosas exactamente?

-si, se los daremos en el almuerzo y los alucinógenos son mi propia receta secreta que no pienso compartir por nada del mundo.

-de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan? –Luke como siempre, directo al grano

-haremos algo que nos haga tener que ayudar en la cocina. Ya allí, los pondremos en la comida para que se mezclen y ¡voila! Todos tendremos la misma alucinación, pero nada será real. El efecto se pasa con el tiempo, pero he creado un antídoto por si las moscas.

-¡genial! ¿Y que veremos?

-terrores colectivos, odios, pesadillas, algo que compartan todos aquellos que tienen un lazo entre ellos, en este caso, icor y sangre.

-¿y nosotros que?

-modulare la fórmula para que podamos ver lo que pasa sin que nos afecte el efecto de pánico.

-eres una genio Claire

-lo sé, ahora ¡FUERA! Tengo trabajo que hacer.

.

Volviendo al presente, o al pasado, o la historia, o lo que sea…

-no sé de qué habla señor D. ¿es que acaso no lo ve?- dijo Luke- ¡el campamento es un caos! Esto no… ¿Annie?- al ver la confusión en su rostro voltee a ver hacia donde estaba viendo. Una niña rubia de unos nueve años venia corriendo hacia nosotros seguida de un montón de arañitas

-¡Luke! ¡Luke ayuda! ¡Arañas! –en cuanto llego, se aferró a Luke con el alma. Recordé que ella había llegado con Luke al campamento, era una niña de atenea llamada Annabeth.

-tranquila Annabeth, tranquila. Ya va a pasar. Claire, el antídoto- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡dame el antídoto! –grito, nunca lo vi así de protector con nadie, ni siquiera con nosotros.

-está bien- le pase una botellita con la dosis de antídoto necesaria para terminar con la alucinación. Se la dio a Annie y al instante se relajó.

-¿que?... ¿nunca hubo arañas? ¿Todo fue una broma?

-si, lo siento Annie, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

_._

_._

_._

_-Y así fue como Luke dejo de hacer bromas, fin._

_-¡oye! ¡No me eches la culpa a mí!_

_-lo siento Annabeth, pero es cierto, desde ese día Luke no volvió a hacer bromas conmigo, así que tuve que conformarme con los Stoll_

_-¡hey!- dijeron los mencionados_

_-bueno, ¿quieren que les cuente otra o alguien quiere contar algo?_

_-¡otra!-exclamaron ambos campamentos. Genial, todo sale de acuerdo al plan._

_-bueno, bueno, no hace falta que griten. Dejadme pensar… ¡ya se! Zhang –dije sonriendo con malicia-, prepara tu orgullo, porque me vengare ahora mismo por el otro día._

_-¿estás loca? ¿No la vas a contar en serio o sí?- el pobre estaba pálido, y su novia Hazel ya lo estaba interrogando con la mirada. Pagaría caro lo que paso, ¿y porque no inventar algún que otro detallito? Nadie se daría cuenta._

_-damas y caballeros, hace un par de días me paso algo muy, muy gracioso, en compañía de Frank Zhang, ¡eh aquí la historia! Se titula…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí mi parte del fic. Para los que se quedaron con la duda, la historia sucede cuando Luke tiene dieciséis años, y Claire la narra luego de la guerra contra Gea (todos vivos) la historia será continuada por Pieri Alea, así que estad atentos a ella.

A aquellos que siguen mi traducción "la vida como Paul Blofis" la actualizare muy pronto, no se preocupen, no la voy a dejar abandonada, solo es que no he podido usar la compu con el Word muy seguido, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda, la actualizare.

Por ultimo, a las que sean believers, no se ofendan, pero es que me pareció muy gracioso y no se me ocurría a quien mas poner así que... bueno, ok, eso fue una vivencia mía, y no, no me gusta JB, ¿algún problema con eso? dudo que no haya por lo menos uno aquí al que le disguste alguna de las bandas que me gustan a mi, y no por eso llamare a Thalia para que me ayude a ensartarlos por que no les guste Green Day o Three Days Grace.

Besos

Andilú


End file.
